Freaky Things 2
by AmoRay
Summary: Draco learns an important lesson. Told in the POV of Draco and contains Het smut..But is Femmeslash Hermione/Narcissa


_I have no idea where the inspiration for this came from. If you want to read the story in the POV of Narcissa or Hermione then don't bother reading any further . And you may need to read Freaky Things to get this._

_And I don't own anything_

* * *

><p>After the embarrassing moment with my mother in the common room, I don't know why I listened to her. But as I began to climb the stair case to head back to my room, I turned back to my mother and sneered.<p>

"You, end it now!"

She just looked at me curiously. She didn't say anything. She didn't move. She just sat as stiff as if there was a pole up her arse while she was holding her steaming hot tea. If I didn't want to make an embarrassment of myself through association to my mother, I would have been in the Slytherin common room telling everyone I could lay eyes on that Granger was fucking the DADA Professor and that I heard the whole damn thing. I would have even made a few jokes and said that I peeled the Professor back too.

But because this was my mother, I'd keep my mouth shut. Only for my sake not hers, I could just imagine the laughing stock I'd become if everyone found out.

This time I glared at her and dropped my voice a few octaves.

"End it now Mother!"

I wanted her to defend herself or at least try and justify sleeping with _Granger. _Arghhh, the thought made me shudder inwardly, that my mother could have been the making all those sounds I heard. I think I even visibly gagged at the possibility of her being the causes of those sounds. And here I was thinking that it was Weasel that was doing a really good job of ploughing Granger. For all I know, it could have been Granger doing that to my mother.

She just continued to stare at me. I should have known that she was not easily scared.

So I left and went up to my room. I was so angry I trashed my room in a fit to try and make myself feel better. How dare she? I mean, I don't even care that my mother is shagging Granger, I knew what my mother was like. When she wanted something, she got it. But what pissed me off the most was the fact that I got played for a fool. Checking a woman out who turns out to be one's mother definitely warrants an argument.

Over the next couple of weeks I avoided my mother but that didn't stop me from running into Granger every now and again in our common room. One night after training I found her on the sofa doing the usual, reading. She looked up at me and then quickly looked back down.

I didn't say anything. I mean, how could I? Yeah, I could have called her a filthy mudblood slut. That still would not have made me feel better. I could have even told her to stay the hell away from my mother but that wouldn't give me any comfort.

So I walked away.

I didn't know if my dear mother ended it with Granger but by the time the Christmas holidays arrived. I found Granger in the common room balling her hideous brown eyes out. She was quite a pathetic mess when she cried. Sobbing uncontrollably while she blew her nose, I tried very hard not to laugh at her broken little soul.

"You know Granger, you were not important to her." I smirk when she jumps in fright and turns toward me. "You will never be important to her."

She wipes her tears

I'm starting to feel better about myself. I feel the life leap back into me at Ganger's sorrow. So I carry on.

"She was only using you for sex."

At this she sobs.

I start to feel a wave of euphoria take over me.

"I don't even know what she saw in you."

She glares at me now. I was so caught up in my own glory that I saw pass the signs of her anger. She stormed off upstairs to her room.

She muttered something about me not knowing what was really going on.

Later that night since I felt absolutely fantastic I get Pansy to come to my room. I think I deserve a decent blow job. And Pansy was the best that Hogwarts had. There's a little flick thing she done with her tongue that drives me crazy!

So as soon as she gets into my room she goes down on her knees. She cups my balls and massages them while she teasing the tip of my cock into her mouth. I through my head back at how good it feels she starts to moan like she's enjoying it just as much as I am.

It wasn't long, though I would never admit anywhere else that I was ready to come. Pansy knew I could never last long when she gave me head. But she would never say anything, not after I threatened to tell the whole school about how she farts quite loudly from her fanny when we are going at it doggy style.

She starts to bob her head up and down my shaft faster. I can't deny that I'm feeling like Merlin himself, I stare up at the ceiling and tilt my hips. I don't really know what I'm seeing as it's a blur but I know that I love her moaning. I'm just about there, I can feel my little Malfoy's rushing up, when the moaning stops.

My eyes fly open and I look down at Pansy who is still going hard.

"Keep moaning" I demand

She looks up at me puzzled and I can't understand why, so I thrust my hips further in her mouth making her gag.

"I said keep moaning!" I yell at her.

She abruptly pulls away from me and stands.

I really don't know what is wrong with her so I try and push her head down so that she is on her knees again. She moves away from me.

I stand there like an idiot. My trousers and boxers are around my ankles. I'm still hard and I want her to hurry up and finish me off.

"Pansy get back here now."

She opens the door and turns toward me with a hurt look on her face.

"No, Draco you can't have me service you when you want your neighbour."

I frowned and quickly pulled my boxers along with my trousers up.

"I don't fucking want Granger, I want you on your knees sucking me off now!"

She went from looking hurt to being very angry in an instant and before she slammed my door, she said to me. "You should stop trying to convince yourself that Drac, I wasn't the one moaning, Granger was."

I could feel the colour drain from my face when I heard Pansy skip down the stairs.

Can't be true

I quietly tip toe over to Granger's room and hope to my unlucky little Malfoy's that she didn't put a silencing charm on her room.

I put my ear on the door just in time to hear

"… I'm going to miss Grandpa." I recognised as Granger's know-it-all voice.

There's a bit of a pause before I hear.

"… Convinced that there's nothing going on.."

Then silence

I'm hoping like mad that it's Potter she's talking to and is afraid of Weasel finding out.

She says something that convinces me it's not my mother with her. "It would hurt people, especially Ronald."

I come to the conclusion that Granger was crying because mother had broken her heart, and not for the fact she's missing her Grandfather. And now she had gotten a sympathy shag from scar head to make her feel better.

I stand there for a few more moments wondering if they are going to talk anymore. I really wanted to still be sucked off as I was robbed of my orgasm because of Granger. She really was a bitch. First fucking my mother and then denying me of a blow job, not my fucking fault I thought her moans were Pansy's!

I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts that I don't see her room door open.

"Was there something you wanted?"

I realise that I've been caught out and I jump back.

Suddenly I feel my dick go limp. I couldn't believe I was getting off on the sounds that could have come from this witch.

Narcissa cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Good night Draco."


End file.
